The Story of Us
by applausetolive
Summary: Elena Gilbert moves to Lima, Ohio to start a new life.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Us

_Chapter one: New begining._

Elena looked outside the window of the car, this new town was small and somehow seemed like a great place to start a new life, to leave the sandness behind, way back in Mystic Falls.

Jenna started talking, something about getting everything unpacked before doing anything else, Elena nodded, she had barely heard what her aunt was saying, absentmindenly she grabbed one of the boxes that were on the sidewalk. Her new house was a little smaller that the one they had in Mystinc Falls but it was charming, he left the box in the floor of her new kitchen and started unpacking the spoons and forks and knives that were there.

-Elena- Aunt Jenna called her from the front door.

She went to meet her and saw she was talking with some people, she figured they were her new neightbors and smile sofly while coming close to them.

-These are the Hummel's, our new neightbors- Jenna said with a smile pointing at the people she was speaking to.

-Nice to meet you- Elena said politely and smiling.

-It's a pleasure and Oh my God that jacket is A-MAZING- One of the boys said, shacking her hand.

Elena looked at him with a smile and couldn't help but think he was either a very fashionable guy or a very gay guy.

-Thanks- She said –Your hat is beautiful- Elena added pointing at her hat, just to be polite.

-Thank you, I'm Kurt by the way and this is my father Burt my stepmother, Carole and my stepbrother, Finn.-

That was the moment when Elena noticed the guy standing a little farder than the rest of his family, he was freakishly tall and really handsome, he smiled at her and for the first time in a lot of time a true smile appeared in Elena's face.

-So, we should get going, you must have a lot of unpacking to do, but it was great to meet you, Jenna and Elena- Carole was the one who spoke this time and Jenna said goodbye and appreciated the visit.

Jenna, Elena and Jeremy unpacked all day long. Tomorrow the kids were going to school, their first day in the new town, so Aunt Jenna sent them to bed early. Elena couldn't sleep so she took her diary and started writing:

_We moved, the new house is nice, my new room is beautiful, is purple and has a huge window from where I can see the whole street. We also met our new neighbors, they seem nice. There's this kid, Finn, he's freakishly tall but he's also really handsome and his smile... I want to get to know him, he seems to be a good guy, although I haven't really talked to him, I hope he goes to Mckinley..._

Finn wanted to go to school that morning, mainly because she wanted to know if her new neighbor was going to go to Mckinley. He had a quick breakfast and said goodby to both her mum and Burt. He was really early, there was barely no one there, just Rachel, he hadn't thought of Rachel. They were the only ones at school and he didn't really want to talk to her after what she had done, the only place where they saw each other was Glee Club, Finn had gotten over her but he was just too hurt to have any kind of relationship with her.

He wondered in school for a few minutes until everybody started to showed up, Puck, Sam, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Mike, Mercedes, Tina. There were no signs of Elena, when the bell rang he lost her hopes of her going to Mckinley. Finn ran to his panish class and came in in a hurry apologizig to Mr. Shuester as he sat down. He was sad Elena didn't go to the same school as he so he wasn't really paying atention to anything, he heard a noise and then saw a pencil on the floor he bend to grab it just at the same time the girl who had dropped it did, they hit their head.

-Ouch- Finn said, touching his head.

-I'm sorry, I was just trying to grab my pencil I didn't realized you were doing the same, I'm... sorry- the girl said, Finn raised his head to tell her that it was nothing and he saw her, it was Elena.

-Uhm- he was so shocked he couldn't speak –It's okay, Elena right?- Finn asked.

Elena nodded and grabbed her pencil.

Finn was happy, she went to Mckinley. He sat down again and didn't pay any atention to the class, he was to busy staring at Elena's head with a huge smile in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two: Extracurricular activities._

-So, I see you were a cheerleader- Principal Figgins said as she read Elena's permanent record. –I'm sure Coach Sylvester would be happy to have you on the Cheerios-

Elena look at Jenna before turning back to look at her new principal, trying to find the word to say what was on her mind.

-Well, actually, Principal Figgings- She started. -I kinda don't want to be a cheerleader again-

The principal looked at her surprised, as if what she just had said was the craziest thing he'd ever heard, he blinked several times before saying –But Cheerios are very popular and they always win, everyone wants to be a Cheerio-

After listening to that statement, Elena knew this was going to be hard.

-I understand, but I don't want to be popular, I want to lay low for a while- She said hoping the principal would drop the subject.

-You need to do some extracurricular activities, Miss Gilbert, the Cheerios are the best option, I can get some of the girls to show you around if it makes you more confortable.- Principal Figgins replied.

At this moment Elena looked at Jenna in the search of help, getting the point her aunt started –I know Elena needs to do some extracurricular activities but maybe she could join some other club or sport, she doesn't want to join the cheerleading squad just yet-

-We'll do this- Figgins said. –You'll join the Cheerios, you'll try and you can look for some other activity although I'm pretty sure you'll stay there.- He smiled at the women and it was settled, Elena Gilbert was a Cheerio.

…

Finn had seen Elena and his aunt go into Figgins office right before the bell rang, so his idea was to go straight there after class and talk to her but when he got there she wasn't there anymore. A little sad about it, he walked to his locker, only to find Rachel waiting for him there.

-Hey, Finn- She said in a low voice.

-Hi- He replied, without really looking at her and started to put some books on his locker.

-Are you ready for the big game?- She asked, trying to make some small talk. Finn knew she wanted him back but he was still hurt.

-Yup- He nodded turning to face her, in that moment he saw Elena walking down the halls and a he couldn't help but smile.

-Good- Rachel said smiling as well, thinking they were getting somewhere. -So, I've been thinking about Regiona…-

-Yeah, that's great, look I gotta go now, see you in Glee Club- He interrupted her and ran away towards the place where he had seen Elena.

But he couldn't find her anywhere. He looked around the halls and the classrooms but she was nowhere to be found. Finally, he walked by Sue's office and saw her, talking to Coach Sylvester and the one and only Quinn Fabray. _Why would she talk to them?_ He wondered when he saw the trio got up from their chairs he moved so they wouldn't see him.

-Practice is in one hour, Gilbert, don't be late, Q. will show you around- He could hear Sue saying. So, she was joining the Cheerios, that's why she was there.

Once Sue was gone he saw Quinn turned to her and looked at her with her scary Quinn eyes. –Look, new girl, I don't care who you were on your last school but this is my school, I'm the captain of the Cheerios and I'm going to be Prom Queen, do you understand?- Fabray said.

-Yeah, whatever, I don't care- Elena replied, she looked bored, Finn didn't understand a thing of what was happening. –Are you going to show me around?.- She asked to a startled Quinn.

-Ye-Yes, follow me- The blonde started walking towards the football field. Finn stayed where he was, not knowing what to do.

…...

-I don't get it- Quinn said when Elena finished he story about how she didn't want to be a Cheerio. –Being popular is the most important thing in high school-

Elena sighed, Quinn reminded her of Caroline in some ways. –I really don't care about school anymore but they're forcing me to do some extracurricular activity so I'm stuck with this until I find something I actually like-

-They're forcing you?- Quinn looked surprised, again. Elena was starting to think she was a box of surprises to entertain the blonde. –But if you don't want to be a cheerleader what do you want to do?- She asked with wondering eyes.

Elena thought about it, she had no idea what she wanted, something new probably, definitely, somewhere she could lay low but not math club low. She wanted something related to entertaining, something where she could use her body and she wanted to…

-Sing- She said suddenly –and dance, I want to sing and dance.-

Quinn smiled, Elena realized she had an idea and looked at her waiting for her to talk.

-I know where you need to go- The blonde said just as the rest of the squad came into the field followed by Sue Sylvester.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three: Glee Club._

-…So, that's why I think Finn and I should sing a duet at Regionals- Rachel said, finishing up her very long and very boring speech.

Finn looked at the rest of Glee Club waiting for their reactions, Santana was first as usual.

-Well, I think that's bull…-

-SANTANA!- Mister Shue interrupted her.

-What? It's true, I'm a much better singer than both the midget and frankenteen, she just wants to be the center of attention again, besides I rocked it at sectionals, just saying- The latina said smirking slightly at her last words.

As Rachel was about to answer the door opened and Quinn entered the choir room.

-Sorry I'm late but I brought someone- The blonde said making everyone look at her and the door waiting for that someone she had brought.

None of them were expecting her and much less Finn, who smiled widely as Elena entered the room.

-Hola, Elena- Mister Shue greeted her. –Are you joining us?-

Elena looked around, everyone was staring at her, some were smiling others were waiting for her to say something; she turned to look at Mr. Shuester.

-Hm, yes, I mean, if you want me.- She said nervous. What if they didn't want her, they looked like they were close, they probably didn't want someone to join and mess with their dynamic, all of the sudden the brunette wanted to run away and forget she had ever come inside this room.

-Of course we want you, Elena.-

She looked up to where the voice had come from; it was Finn who was smiling at her. Almost every Glee member was smiling, too and nodding, except for a latina girl in a Cheerios outfit and a small brunette girl. The last one was the one who spoke next.

-Wait a minute, can she at least sing? We can't just let everyone who wants join New Directions Mr. Shue.- The girl crossed her arms and glared at Elena before looking at Finn with the corner of her eyes.

-Rachel, you know we accept everyone here- Shuester said and turned to Elena. –But you're of course welcome to do a small performance if you want to.

-Hm, I haven't prepared anything- She started, but then she heard the Rachel girl mumbling something. –But I can try.- She smiled at the teacher and he grinned back at her, sitting down on a chair, leaving Elena space to perform.

Elena walked to the piano and whisper into Brad's ear what she was going to sing, then she returned to the center of the room and took a deep breath as the music started.

_I dont know what i want, So dont ask me, cause im still trying to figure it out.__  
__Don't know what's down this road,__  
__im just walking.__  
__Trying to see through the rain coming down.__  
__Even though im not the only one,__  
__that feels the way i do.___

_Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.__  
__I'll be strong, i'll be wrong,__  
__Oh, but life goes on.__  
__Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.___

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans,__  
__And im wearing my heart on my sleeve. Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine.__  
__Can you tell me what more do i need?__  
__And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah,__  
__but that's okay.___

_Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.__  
__I'll be strong, i'll be wrong,__  
__Oh, but life goes on.__  
__Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.___

_Maybe im just a girl on a mission,__  
__but im ready to fly.___

_Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.__  
__Oh, i'll be strong, i'll be wrong.__  
__Oh, but life goes on.__  
__Oh, im alone, on my own,__  
__and that's all i know.__  
__Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.___

_Oh, im just a girl.__  
__Oh, im just a girl.__  
__Oh, oh.__  
__Oh, im just a girl._

Elena finished the song and looked up to the Glee kids, all of them where applauding and she couldn't help but smile widely as she hadn't smiled for a while, it felt nice, it felt great.

-Well, I think that answer your question, Rachel- Mr. Shue said while standing up and walking to Elena, wrapping an arm around her. – Welcome to the Glee Club, Elena-

Everyone applauded again and they stood up to welcome her.


End file.
